Non mais oh !
by AlouetteBZH
Summary: Il y a des choses qui mettent Hermionne hors d'elle! Et en même temps ça chatouille, ça transporte, ça... fuuuuuu... Il faut qu'elle se calme. Je ne dévoile pas le deuxième personnage principal parce que ça gacherait tout le suspense !
1. Chapter 1

Et bien je n'ai pas grand chose à dire: Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Un frôlement sur mes fesses.

Tout a commencé comme ça.

Une pression sur l'une d'elle. Une caresse sur l'autre en se retirant. Quelqu'un venait de me mettre une main aux fesses !

Le temps de nettoyer le café que j'avais renversé sur les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, je me suis retournée trop tard pour voir quel était l'imbécile qui avait osé mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir les deux armoires à glace qui servent de gorille à Malefoy et ses suiveurs. S'ils étaient là, la bande devait l'être aussi. Aucun moyen de savoir qui m'avait fait ça. Et puis après tout, je m'étais fixé sur eux mais il y avait d'autres personnes dans le couloir. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui. Un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux à la ronde et j'ai arrêté de chercher. Je n'avais aucun indice. Même si j'imaginais mal quelqu'un d'autre agir de manière aussi... inappropriée.

.oOo.

Ce jour là, j'avais presque oublié l'évènement. Nous étions en cours de potion. L'un des deux cours que nous partagions avec les Serpentard. Les cachots me mettent mal à l'aise en général mais là, j'étais bien trop concentrée sur la préparation de ma Solution de Force pour m'en soucier quand j'ai vu voler devant moi une fleur de lotus en papier. Elle était magnifique. Finement réalisée. Elle s'est déposée délicatement sur la table et je l'ai admiré un moment avant de l'ouvrir et lire le message qui l'accompagnait.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Mes joues sont devenues plus rouge que mon écharpe et j'ai automatiquement froissé le message dans mes mains. Cette fois, j'ai tout de suite levé les yeux pour savoir qui était l'expéditeur de ce torchon. La table de Malefoy ricanait mais Harry avait également reçu un mot et leur lançait des regards assassins. Tous les autres élèves semblaient concentrés sur leur potion. Encore une fois je n'avais aucune possibilité de savoir qui s'en prenait à moi de manière aussi vulgaire. Mais j'avais réduit mon champ de suspects : c'était forcément un cinquième année de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer que ce soit quelqu'un de ma maison...

.oOo.

Je pris les choses en main dès le lendemain. Puisque ce gars voulait s'amuser à mes dépends on allait essayer de le faire sortir des rangs. Je me levai tôt ce jour-là et me préparai pendant une heure. Il me fallait bien ça pour dompter mes cheveux en une queue haute et me maquiller. Chose que je ne fais habituellement jamais. J'étais prête.

Ron n'a rien remarqué cet idiot et tous les cours de la journée se sont passés normalement. Mes soupçons se précisaient lorsque j'entrais dans la salle de classe du professeur Ombrage. Un Gryffondor aurait eu largement le temps d'agir. Je m'apprêtais à affronter le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentard. Je m'attendais à tout. Je m'étais préparée contre toute remarque ou geste déplacé. Mais le cours a dérapé.

La classe fut plongée dans le noir total et quelqu'un cria : « Tous sur le crapaud ! ». S'ensuivit un désordre complet. On entendait des sorts fuser sans pouvoir les voir. Tout le monde criait. La voix du professeur Ombrage dominait celle des autres et proférait des menaces à tour de bras. Des chaises étaient renversées. Des tables aussi sûrement. Tout le monde se bousculait. Deux mains me plaquèrent fermement tête face au mur. Un souffle sur ma nuque. Le lobe de mon oreille mordillé. Des lèvres flattant le creux de mon cou. Des papillons dans mon ventre et le battement affolé de mon cœur. Puis plus rien. Enfin... restaient les papillons et le battement de leur ailes mais plus personne derrière moi.

_ Montre toi espèce de lâche !, criai-je

La lumière revint brusquement et tout le monde regardait dans ma direction. J'avais bien trop honte pour rester dans la salle et remarquer le Professeur Ombrage ligotée sur sa chaise, le visage badigeonné de vert. Je me suis enfuie dans les couloirs. Je me sentais trop mal. Mon plan était tombé à l'eau. Pour tout indice, j'avais cette flagrance, le parfum si... doux, fruité que cette personne portait. Et cette impression. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Quelque chose qui clochait mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était. En attendant, les papillons dansaient encore la java dans mon ventre.

* * *

des impressions? Envie de savoir la suite? Rendez-vous samedi prochain ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite avec, hélas et j'en suis affreusement désolée, beaucoup de retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Un décès informatique. Oui, mon ordinateur m'a quitté. Enfin en vérité, il est resté endormi comme la Belle au Bois Dormant attendant son CD de restauration pour se reveiller. Car bien sur je ne l'avais pas emporter dans mes valises pour les Etats-Unis... Le temps que la famille fouille ma chambre pour le trouver et me l'envoie... et bien me voila.

J'espere que cette suite vous satisfera!

* * *

Le lendemain, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre les jérémiades d'Harry et Ron était désespérément trop ... Ron. Heureusement le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait me permettre d'avoir une heure de répit. En particulier après ce qui s'était passé la veille, Ombrage ne nous laissa rien passer. Pas un murmure. Les Serpentard eux-mêmes n'eurent droit à aucun traitement de faveur. Je crois qu'Ombrage a enfin remarqué que cette maison ne lui était pas complètement acquise parce que la petite rébellion de la veille ne pouvait pas voir eu lieu sans un coup de main de leur part. Personne ne l'avait aidé lors de l'assaut.

Enfin, pendant le cours, je ne pensais pas à ça. J'étais irrité. A tel point que je ne pouvais me concentrer sur le chapitre du livre que nous étions sensés lire. A quoi bon je l'avais déjà lu, quoi ?, cinq fois ? Et c'était un ramassis de bêtises. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça... D'accord, je n'étais pas d'humeur pour grand-chose...

Alors ce petit oiseau de papier qui vint discrètement se poser sur mon livre et qui tourna sa tête d'un air tout mignon vers moi, j'étais bien décidé à l'ignorer ! Je savais ce que c'était. Encore une de ses obscénités. Je n'avais pas besoins d'une nouvelle moquerie pour me pourrir la journée. J'étais déterminé à ne pas ouvrir ce mot. Le problème, c'est que l'oiseau a commencé à s'agiter. Il bougeait un peu partout sur mon bureau pour toujours se trouver dans mon champ de vision. Je commençais à m'énerver sur ma chaise et j'avais peur que tout ce remue-ménage n'attire l'attention d'Ombrage. A la fin, l'oiseau se mit même à picorer mon livre ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'ouvrir. Et franchement...

« Je ne suis pas lâche. »

... Tout ça pour ça ? Bizarrement, ces cinq mots m'ont remonté à bloc ! Ils exhalaient l'orgueil blessé. J'avais heurté la fierté de cet imbécile. C'était une bonne nouvelle ! J'avais un pouvoir sur ce gars. Je pouvais le faire se sentir mal. Je souriais. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi machiavélique.

« Se cacher dans le noir pour agresser quelqu'un, c'est lâche et immature. » Bon d'accord, ça ne parait pas très « machiavélique », mais si je cernais bien la personnalité de cet imbécile, ce serait suffisant.

J'attendais la fin du cours avec impatience. Je sortis la première après avoir laisser ma petite réponse face cachée sur la table. Puis je patientais discrètement à la sortie. Les gens sortaient par groupe de trois ou quatre. J'apercevais toujours mon morceau de papier. Il paraissait pathétique à côté de l'oiseau ou de la fleur de lotus, ces prouesses de magie, mais je savais, je sentais qu'il allait faire son effet.

_ Eh Hermionne ! T'es sortie super vite !

_ Euh oui Ron, accorde moi deux secondes...

J'essayais d'apercevoir la salle derrière lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Ya plus que Malefoy et ses loosers dans la salle. Allez viens on va être en retard pour Binns.

Mais depuis quand il s'inquiétait de Binns ? Il allait me faire manquer le gars qui... Mais est-ce que Ron ne venait pas d'en profiter pour me prendre par la main ? C'était chaud. Je souriais pour la deuxième fois depuis le matin. Cette fois de plaisir. Il avait l'air bien pressé de m'éloigner de cette salle. De m'éloigner de Malefoy et sa clique ? Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que c'était à eux que je m'intéressais ? C'était trop mignon. Je le suivis sans discussion.

Mais j'enregistrai aussi l'information. La personne qui récupérerait mon papier était forcément Drago ou un de ces malabars. Pitié...

.oOo.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais de nouveau bien dans ma peau et je me fichais de cet idiot. J'avais juste pris l'habitude de me maquiller un peu plus souvent. Ca me faisait sentir belle. Belle comme le jour du bal l'année dernière. Belle dans les yeux de Victor. Belle dans les yeux de Ron.

_ Le noir c'est ma seule couverture.

Le souffle du murmure sur mon coup et l'odeur du parfum si envoutant. Les papillons sont tout de suite apparus et je me suis retournée tout aussi vite. Je ne voulais même pas les remarquer s'exciter dans mon ventre. Malefoy s'éloignait avec sa chérie cramponnée à lui. Et bien maintenant je savais.

.oOo.

Bon sang Malefoy se pavanait avec Parkinson accrochée à ses basques, accrochée à ses lèvres et pendant ce temps-là... Ca me mettait hors de moi qu'il se permette n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il était mieux que tout le monde ? Bon, ça je le savais déjà... Je me demandais si Parkinson connaissait les petits jeux de son copain. J'avais un peu pitié pour elle en fin de compte. C'était n'importe quoi. Je m'inquiétais pour cette... pétasse, la première à avoir rejoins la milice. Bref j'étais de nouveaux sur les nerfs. Et j'en avais marre de jouer les montagnes russes avec mes émotions.

Alors quand j'ai vu le serpent de papier ramper le long de l'étagère, j'ai soupiré. Il revenait à la charge. Sauf que maintenant que je l'avais percé à jour, il ne pouvait plus rien contre moi. J'ai lu donc le mot sur le dos du serpent.

« Si je pouvais, je m'emparerais de ta bouche et la dévorerait avec autant de passion que tu dévores tes livres. »

Bon alors les papillons il va falloir se calmer. Le gars qui écrit ça est une ordure. Fuuuuuu...

Ce que j'ai pu être ridicule à ce moment là. J'ai enfin réussi à me calmer puis j'ai réfléchi et je me suis décidée.

Maintenant j'ai la tête claire et je vais lui montrer qu'on ne joue pas avec moi !

* * *

Hermionne est remontée ! Que va-t-il se passer? Réponse la semaine prochaine! (Si mon ordinateur tient toujours le coup...)


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, entre mes problèmes d'ordinateur (il va mieux) et mon petit voyage (San Fransisco mon coup de coeur !), j'ai enfin pu terminer cette fic. Oui terminé, car le quatrième et denier chapitre suit celui-ci dans la minute.

Bonne lecture! Et Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Cette fic devait être publiée en deux semaines...

* * *

J'ai donc pris ma décision. Maintenant, il faut que je rassemble assez de courage pour aller le confronter devant tout le monde. Bizarrement, c'est plus simple que je ne le pensais. Sans doute parce que je suis très très très énervée. Bon, on est partie.

.oOo.

Je marche déterminée. Jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Déterminée. Absolument complètement sûre de moi. Tout va bien se passer je vais lui en mettre plein la vue.

_ Malefoy !

Et il relève les yeux si lentement, si dédaigneusement j'ai envie de le frapper dès maintenant. Et la Parkinson qui sourit à côté. Enfin plus maintenant. Elle m'avait pourtant regardée d'un air... euh... amusé ? Non, rien à voir. il y avait presque de l'impatience, de l'attente. Je... Bref. C'est Malefoy mon objectif là.

_ Oui Granger ?

_ Je suis venue te dire que ton petit jeu doit s'arrêter. Maintenant !

_ Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Oh mon mon dieu je vais lui en mettre une. Et sa chérie qui baisse la tête. Je suis sûr qu'elle est au courant. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous au courant et qu'ils se fichent de ma tête en ce moment même.

_ Je parle de ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque contre Ombrage. Je parle du lotus, de l'oiseau et du serpent. Voilà de quoi je parle.

_ Je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose à ceux de ton rang mais je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des accès de délire.

_ Je ne délire pas !

Le grand éclat de rire. Je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça. Je ne fais pas très crédible. Mais ce gars m'horripile. J'ai tellement envie de le frapper. Ca m'énerve encore plus. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et elle dont le regard fuit maintenant. Attend... Ce parfum... Il ne vient pas de... C'est elle qui... Je regarde Malefoy qui m'observe toujours de son air narquois. Puis elle, qui fuit mon regard. De nouveau Malefoy. Puis elle. Puis lui encore. Et elle... Oh mon Dieu !

Et je m'enfuis en courant.

.oOo.

_ Harry, prête-moi la carte du Maraudeur s'il te plait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Il est un peu suspicieux depuis ma sortie de cet après midi à Malefoy. Mais il faut que je la trouve. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette histoire de la tête. Il faut que je comprenne Parkinson. J'ai bien réfléchi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle cherchait à m'humilier. Elle avait l'air trop humiliée elle-même...

_ Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

Harry fouille son sac et me tend le parchemin un peu à contre cœur.

_ Merci.

Je mets du temps à trouver Parkinson. Elle n'est pas dans les cachots. Harry et Ron échangent des regards inquiets.

_ T'es sûre qu'tu veux pas nous dire c'que tu cherches ?

Ah ! La voila ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans cette vieille salle de cours ?

_ Hermione ! Où tu vas ?!

.oOo.

Je pousse la porte. La salle désaffectée est agencée d'une drôle de manière. Une allée centrale. Un miroir au bout. Les chaises alignées autours de l'allée centrale. Un ou deux canapés. On dirait... Oui on dirait un podium de défilé pour top model. Le miroir en plus. Parkinson est censé être là mais je ne la vois nulle part. A l'autre bout du runway*, les draps suspendus par magie s'ouvrent sur Parkinson qui défile dans un ensemble de lingerie. Les hauts talons ne semblent pas la déranger. Son déhancher est parfait. Comme sa silhouette et le galbe de ses fesses. Je déglutis. Ses cheveux caressent son cou lorsqu'elle prend la pose. Je suis autant envoutée par ces images que par son parfum qui vient chatouiller mes narines. Je suis ridicule, frissonnante dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quand elle se retourne... Et bien elle m'aperçoit en train de l'observer, s'arrête et croise les bras. Son regard est noir. Elle attend mais je suis incapable d'articuler un mot. Je me demande ce que je fais là. Alors c'est elle qui prend la parole.

_ Je t'en veux tu sais. Comment as-tu pu t'imaginer que Drago s'intéressait à toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? Pourquoi tout le monde se focalise sur lui ? Je pensais que tu serais différente.

Elle a vraiment l'air blessée. Je voudrais me justifier mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas quoi penser.

_ Je suis désolée.

Pitoyable.

_ Personne ne la voit la Parkinson. C'est juste la petite garce de Malefoy !

Elle renverse la première chaise à sa portée et s'avance vers moi.

_ Mais vous n'imaginez l'horreur que c'est d'être la petite amie de cet aristo narcissique ! Tout ça parce que mes parents ont bien besoins de lécher les bottes des siens.

Elle ricane et balaie rageusement sa frange qui lui retombe sur les yeux.

_ Devoir le laisser me toucher, m'embrasser alors que... alors que mes préférences sont toutes autres. Alors que celle que je voudrais embrasser me méprise.

Je suis fascinée par les mouvements de son corps mit en valeur par la lingerie. Elle est maintenant toute proche de moi. Terrifiante, envoutante. Mon cœur s'affole à l'unisson des papillons qui sont revenu colonisé mon ventre.

_ Je ne te méprise pas, arrivai-je à articuler.

_ Menteuse.

Mes mains tremblent. Comment lui faire comprendre que je l'ai enfin découverte ? Qu'elle m'a ouvert les yeux ? Que je la comprends maintenant. Que je la plains. Que je veux la prendre dans mes bras et caresser ses cheveux à l'odeur envoutante.

Elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Elle s'empare de mes lèvres. C'est tout doux et tout chaud. Rien à voir avec les baisers un peu agressifs et piquants de Victor. Je ne pense même pas à essayer de me dégager. Elle m'a déjà soumise à son emprise. Au contraire, je réponds timidement. Et je laisse ses mains me caresser. Je la laisse aller bien plus loin que ce que je n'accordais à Victor. Dès qu'il posait ses mains sur mes hanches je me tendais. Gentleman, il me laissait. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je laisse les mains de Pansy se poser sur mes fesses, effleurer mes seins, passer délicatement sous mon pull, caresser ma peau. J'ai confiance en elle.

J'ai toujours confiance lorsqu'elle me retire mon pull puis mon chemisier. Même si ma bouche est libre je ne dis rien. Je la dévore des yeux, attendant avec impatience de retrouver ses lèvres. Le vulgaire coton de mon soutien-gorge rencontre la dentelle fine du sien. La sensation de sa poitrine sur la mienne est terriblement excitante. Je presse tout mon corps contre le sien mais je n'ose encore laisser mes mains se balader sur elle. Je la laisse me manipuler. Elle est bien plus experte.

Elle m'a aculé contre le mûr. Ses mains se font plus pressantes. Tandis que l'une d'elle libère un de mes seins et commencer à le , l'autre est descendu bien plus bas. Cette main me torture. Elle attise mon sexe a travers le jean puis s'enfuit, traitresse. Elle recommence son petit manège plusieurs fois. Moi je n'en peux plus. J'halète, je gémis, je me tortille contre elle. Mes seins sont durs. Mon corps en flamme. Je n'ai plus d'inhibition. Mes mains s'animent enfin pour déboutonner mon jean et libérer l'accès à mon sexe. Pansy a un petit rire dans mon cou. Elle repousse ma main et pose la sienne sur ma culotte.

_ Laisse moi faire.

Je l'ai laissé faire. Elle m'a... comment dire ça ? Elle m'a ouvert un monde. Un monde de douceur et de plaisir. Un monde où gémissements et soupirs sont la plus douce des musiques. Elle m'a comblée. Et elle m'a appris à la combler. Elle m'a enseigné l'art des caresses et des baisers, la science de la jouissance. J'ai découvert son corps comme elle a découvert le mien. On s'est aimée toute la nuit.

* je n'aime pas trop les anglicismes mais c'est quand même plus classe que « podium de défilé pour top model » non ? ^^ (qui contient également un anglicisme d'ailleurs...)

* * *

Alors?

Vous l'aviez deviner?

Je vous attend pour la suite et fin dans le chapitre suivant. Mais je vous préviens! Si vous le lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls !


	4. Chapter 4

C'est presque plus un épilogue qu'une suite en fait...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me suis réveillée tard ce matin. Et seule sur le canapé, nue sous ma cape que je ne me souvenais pas avoir ramenée sur mes épaules. Pansy avait dû avoir ce geste attentionnée pour moi. Ce n'était vraiment pas un réveil comme les autres. J'avais probablement séché tous les cours de la matinée. J'étais en tenue d'Eve dans une classe abandonnée. Et je n'étais absolument pas perturbée par tout ça. Au contraire, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Je nageais dans le bonheur. Je me suis tout de même rhabillée en vitesse. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Quelqu'un pouvait finir par entrer dans cette classe.

Je me suis rendue sans arrière pensée dans la Grande Salle. J'avais faim. Quoi de plus normal ?

Il doit être près de midi parce que les étudiants commençaient à affluer. J'aperçois vite Harry et Ron qui discutent avec agitation et semblent faire une course pour savoir qui va manger le plus vite.

_ Salut les garçons !

_ Hermionne !

Je sursaute. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?

_ Mais où t'étais passé ?! T'as disparu toute la matinée ! Et les filles disent que t'es pas rentrée aux dortoirs cette nuit ! On allait partir à ta r'cherche !

_ Je... J'ai passé la nuit aux toilettes. J'étais malade. J'ai du mangé quelque chose de pas frais. Je me suis endormi là-bas.

Ils me regardent incrédules. J'avoue que mon histoire est un peu bancale. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de leur parler de Pansy. Je veux garder ça encore un peu pour moi. Ils avalent cependant la couleuvre.

_ Ne nous refait jamais plus un peu pareil, d'accord ? Surtout en ce moment...

_ Oui, Harry. Je suis désolée. J'aurais du vous prévenir.

.oOo.

Je n'ai pas réussi à parler à Pansy de toute l'après midi. Pendant le cours, j'ai attendu qu'elle m'envoie un de ces petits mots animés mais je n'ai rien reçu. Enfin là, je la vois qui sort avant les autres Serpentard. Je m'empresse de ramasser mes affaires et je la rejoins dans le couloir. Elle a déjà pris pas mal d'avance mais je la rattrape vite.

_ Pansy.

Elle se retourne et... Ne dit rien. Du coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus. Son visage prend un air impatienté.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ... euh... Et bien je voulais te...

_Hey Pansy !

C'est Malefoy qui me coupe au milieu de ma phrase. Il attrape Pansy par le bras et l'embarque avec lui, suivi de ses gorilles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

_ A ton avis ?

Il jette un coup d'œil en arrière vers moi.

_ Nooon, t'as réussi ?

_ Tu me dois cinquante galions.

Ils ont disparu au bout du couloir. Et moi ? Et moi je reste plantée là comme une idiote. Une foutue imbécile oui ! J'entends leurs rires qui résonnent sous les voutes. C'est le rire qui finit par me briser. J'éclate en sanglots. Pas de mignons sanglotements, non. Je pleurs pour de vrai. Avec les reniflements, les grimaces, les larmes et le souffle suffoqué. C'est trop dur.

_ Hermionne, tu as oublié ton livre !

La voix d'Harry ne fait que redoubler mes pleurs. Quand lui et Ron se rendent compte de mon état, ils se précipitent mais il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire. Harry me tapote l'épaule, essaie de comprendre. Ron n'ose pas me toucher. Il se contente de me regarder avec inquiétude. Je les connais ces yeux. Je peux y croire dans ce regard. Comment j'ai pu laisser cette garce me faire oublier ces yeux bleus si purs, si francs dans ses sentiments ?...

Oh mais prends moi dans tes bras !

* * *

Je suis préparée à me faire lyncher allez-y ^^ Je tiens tout de même à préciser que c'est la fin qui a toujours été prévue...

Merci d'avoir lu! (jusqu'au bout)


End file.
